mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Civil War (Map Game)
This is a strategy game about the American Civil War. Each person will be a state. It starts after the election of Abraham Lincoln in late 1860. Slave States DO NOT NEED TO BE IN THE CONFEDERACY. Delaware and Maryland were examples of slave states in the Union in OTL. Just saying I am new here, so I am reluctant to restrict who can be mods and who can be key states. Anyone who can, please join. Rules General Rules *Be Plausible. The more Northern the slave state, the more plausible it is that it stays with the Union. *1 turn every two days. Each turn is one month. Turns start in December 1860. *Maximum of 1 state per person *'No state can form its own country. Only Union or Confederacy.' *States on the ocean, gulf of Mexico, or a major river begin with 10,000 Army men, 100 artillery, 5,000 cavalry, 100 gunboats, and 10 ironclads. All other states begin with 12,500 Army men, 6,500 cavalry, and 150 artillery. *Each turn, you can grow THREE of the following (You can improve the same thing more than once): **+3000 Army men **+2 Ironclads **+20 Gunboats **+75 Artillery pieces ** +1500 Cavalry **Economy **Infrastructure *States act alone but work together. The Union and Confederacy should each have a government page, where it takes a majority of states to vote on laws. *Each State has one general, who helps chances of winning a battle. *Turns start when 15 states have been filled. *an algorithm will be used to complete wars * since this game is based on military strategy, every major front will have its own map. * if your state is taken over by the opposite nation, you can continue playing for that nation, however, sabotaging will not be tolerated. * the USA wins if they reunify the entire nation, the CSA wins if a) the USA recognizes their independence, or b) they reunite the USA, under CSA control. * while capitals are important, the game will not end if one is captured Starting Map Pay attention to Rivers. Key Rivers are Potomac, Ohio, James, Mississippi, and Savannah. Blue = United States of America (Union) * Blue Diamonds = Union Blockade (Navy) Red = Confederate States of America (Confederacy) Purple = Border States (Disputed) Tan = USA Territories Overall Map Virginia and west Virginia=1 state. source: https://www.google.com/search?q=what+year+did+virginia+split+into+two+states&ie=utf-8&oe=utf-8 please fix this. Eastern Theatre Western Theatre moderators * head mod: Vatonica * mod 1: firesofdoom * mod 2: * mod 3: * mapmaker: Revolution 9 States Free States *Maine- *New Hampshire- *Vermont- *Massachusetts- *Rhode Island- *Connecticut- *New York- [http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/User:Revolution_9 Revolution 9]' (Talk)' *New Jersey- *Pennsylvania- *Ohio- *Michigan- Spartian300 *Indiana- *Illinois- *Wisconsin- *Iowa- *Minnesota- *Kansas- *Dakota Territory- *Nebraska Territory- Slave States *Delaware- *Maryland- *Virginia(note: west Virginia is also included)-firesofdoom *Kentucky- Vatonica *Missouri- *Indian Oklahoma- *Texas- Dreamcaster1 (talk) 20:36, May 14, 2015 (UTC) *Arizona- Epic,Owner of What Nearly Happened *Louisiana *Mississippi- *Alabama- *Florida- *Georgia- *South Carolina- *North Carolina- *Tennessee- Th3Shad0wSlayer Government Talk/Decision Pages USA Government (Civil War Map Game)USA CSA December, 1860 The game will start when ten states are filled. Category:American Civil War Category:Mexico Category:USA Category:Canada Category:1860